


Liga

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: D.Gray-man, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Mistery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: Un lazo tan fuerte... por más que se estire, por más que intenten destruirlo, tal como una liga, jamás se romperá.





	Liga

**Author's Note:**

> Es un crossover, ubicado en un universo completamente diferente al de FMA o DGM, si no se conoce alguno no interfiere con la lectura.

_Una pequeña brisa se coló por la puerta entreabierta y ambos niños se estremecieron al percatarse de un olor a flores que provenía del interior de aquel misterioso cuarto. Allen comenzó a temblar al igual que Edward, hasta ese momento ambos niños se dieron cuenta de que lo que hacían estaba prohibido y de que de no haber sido porque estaban en compañía uno del otro jamás se hubieran atrevido a hacerlo._  
  
_La puerta estaba prohibida, durante todos los años de vida que Edward tenía, aquella puerta había resultado un gran misterio. La ‘familia Elric’, su padre… todos, le habían prohibido por completo el paso, pero ahora se presentaba una oportunidad para develar los misterios que escondía, la puerta estaba abierta, tan solo bastaba con empujarla un poco para abrirla completamente._  
  
_Ambos niños se miraron dudosos, tragaron saliva y a base de miradas trataron de definir quién abriría la puerta. Los dos querían saber que había adentro pero realmente ninguno se animaba a ser el ‘valiente’._  
  
_–¡Vamos Allen abre la puerta! ¡No seas gallina! – espetó Edward a su amigo de pelo blanco._  
  
_–¿Quién es el gallina? ¡Mírate, no paras de temblar! Además… es tu casa, te concedo el honor… –farfulló Allen._  
  
_Edward intentó hacerlo cambiar de opinión con una mirada fulminante, pero Allen tenía razón era su casa, era su deber hacerlo._  
  
_Respiró profundo y puso las manos enfrente de si para poder dar un buen empujón y poder abrir la puerta de un solo golpe…_  
  
_En aquel instante una sombra los desconcertó, la puerta se había abierto por si sola y mostraba enfrente de ella a un hombre fornido. Los dos niños quedaron boquiabiertos y en su sorpresa ambos se fueron de espaldas al recocer al hombre que había salido de aquella habitación._  
  
_–¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo, Edward? –exclamó aquel hombre haciendo eco por el pasillo tapizado._  
  
_–Yo…yo… –tartamudeó el niño rubio, al ver el rostro colérico de su padre._  
  
_Allen parpadeó varias veces, tratando de salir de su estupefacción, la cuál se había mezclado con un profundo miedo hacía el padre de su amigo… Lo conocía bien, era un hombre violento y a su parecer, no merecía llamarse padre._  
  
_Deseó gritar pero el miedo se lo impidió, más cuando aquel hombre se llevó a Edward a rastras. Quiso ayudarle, pero sus deseos se vieron opacados por el terror… así que no pudo más que permanecer quieto mientras veía como la furia de aquel hombre arremetía contra su amigo._

* * *

  
  
  
Las nubes en el cielo tomaban diversas formas sobre un cielo coloreado de azul claro. Los rayos del sol eran cálidos y caían sobre la hierba en la que ambos discutían asuntos de extrema relevancia.  
  
—Ya… ¿tú crees? —preguntó seriamente.  
  
—Sí, sí lo creo… el Jeti existe —respondió secamente.  
  
Allen se fue de espaldas al escuchar aquella respuesta mientras que Edward comenzaba a reír a carcajadas. Cuando el peli-blanco cayó en la cuenta de que no era más que una broma, no pudo evitar enfurecerse pero la vivaz sonrisa de Ed no dejó que aquel estado durara mucho y sucumbió antes sus risas, carcajeándose también.  
  
Para ambos era difícil estar enojados uno con el otro. Muchas veces llegaron a golpearse al entrar en desacuerdos o cuando Edward le hacía una mala jugada a Allen, aunque muchas veces fuera a la inversa. Habían crecido juntos, habían pasado peripecias, hecho travesuras y sufrido juntos. Cuando pequeños la soledad de ambos y sus particularidades los había hecho amigos…  
  
Allen por un lado estaba solo había perdido a su familia en las guerras que enfrentaba su país; Edward, en cambio había crecido bajo el cuidado de un padre déspota y de cierto modo también solo…  
  
—¿Sabes? Mi padre ha estado actuando bastante raro últimamente… —declaró el joven rubio de repente.  
  
—¿Más de lo común? —bromeó Allen.  
  
Otro, de no haber sido Allen, hubiera recibido una buena paliza con aquella simple pregunta, pero ambos se conocían perfectamente, no era necesario guardase nada, ni siquiera una broma que pocos aguantarían.  
  
—Es como si… —dijo y se reprimió de continuar.  
  
—No te calles, dilo. Yo crecí a tu lado junto con aquel… con tu padre, se lo que significa ‘más de lo normal’…  
  
—Hace tanto tiempo… ¿recuerdas nuestros intentos fallidos de descubrir que había tras la puerta? —murmuró casi para si, casi, puesto que Allen lo escuchó claramente y guardó silencio estupefacto.  
  
Cuando eran pequeños el averiguar que había en la puerta, había sido su pasatiempo favorito, aunque el tiempo los había hecho desistir… eso y los golpes de su colérico guardián. El hablar del tema de la puerta se había vuelto una especie de tabú, el único entre ellos; que Edward lo mencionara tan de repente fue un gran shock para Allen.  
  
—Ahora, casi siempre esta entreabierta —declaró secamente—. No me he atrevido a acercarme siquiera… Soy mayor, lo que pueda hacerme mi padre ya no es gran problema, pero…  
  
—Podemos hacerlo juntos —inquirió el joven de pelo blanco.  
  
Edward le miró agradecido y para sus adentros sonrió con gran alivió. Esa duda… ¿qué había tras la puerta?, lo había atormentado de niño, más aún, pues ese lugar había sido disparador de furia… y lágrimas; ya no le temía a su padre, en esta ocasión descubriría que había detrás…  
  
—Mañana…

  


* * *

  
  
  
—¿Dónde esta!? —gritó furioso—. Sé que tú… ¡Tú debiste hacerle algo a Allen!  
  
Edward estrelló el florero de la pequeña mesa al hacer aquella exclamación, después con un gemido agudo volcó la mesa del comedor.  
  
—¿Dónde esta? ¿Qué le hiciste? —espetó sin ocultar siquiera un poco de su ira.  
  
Sobre el marco de la puerta del comedor lo miraba su padre. El hombre había bebido así que no le prestaba gran atención a las amenazas o gritos que proliferaba su hijo y sin descaro seguía bebiendo.  
  
El joven lo miraba embravecido y al ver su actitud tan despreocupada se lanzó en contra de él. Lo golpeó varias veces… nada, el hombre no se movía, ni siquiera lo miraba. Respiraba, sí, estaba vivo… consiente, era difícil de definir. Edward dejó caer un par de lágrimas sobre el rostro enrojecido de su padre y asqueado se aparto de él…  
  
—Se fue… se fue…—canturreó su padre, al sentir lejos a su hijo—. Se marchó, se marchó… Se lo llevaron… se lo llevaron… nunca volverá…  
  
El joven lo miró consternado desde lejos… ¿Quién querría llevarse a su amigo? ¿Para qué…? ¡Qué rayos sucedía!

 

* * *

  
  
  
Emprender un viaje desconocido, sin ninguna pista o rumbo… Era estúpido tan solo pensar en algo así, pero por ningún motivo podía permitir que… ¿permitir qué? No tenía idea de nada, no sabía a donde dirigirse, que rumbo tomar, quien se había llevado a su único amigo… Tan solo tenía la necesidad de encontrarlo y la única pista con la que contaba era que su padre, _tal vez_ había sido el responsable de que él desapareciera.  
  
El empezar fue difícil, pero lo hizo. Comenzó un viaje en el que sólo tenía como pista los canturreos de su padre, pero no podía rendirse y comenzó su búsqueda… Aún estaba ese lazo que lo unía a su único amigo, aquello con lo que ambos habían crecido, una especie de liga que los mantenía cerca a pesar de no saber donde estaba uno o el otro…  
  
  
Creyó que no estaría cerca, sería un poco ilógico que el paradero de Allen estuviera siquiera cerca de ese pueblo… Su padre tenía tratos con todo ‘tipo de personas’, si encontraba a los de peor calaña tal vez daría con su amigo.  
  
Durante ese viaje sin sentido llegó a misteriosos lugares y de alguna manera extraña, siempre encontró pistas para dar con Allen. Cuando llegaba con alguien que probablemente tuviera información se la daba sin más, aunque como en toda aventura siempre hay conflictos… y cosas que uno no puede remediar.  
  
Aprendió a derramar la sangre de otros si era necesario, mató… cuando no le quedó opción…  
  
  
—Está más cerca de lo que crees, muchacho…—susurró con lo último de su aliento—. Has estado buscando… ¿buscar? Siempre estuvo enfrente de tus ojos, siempre…  
  
Aquel hombre rió burlonamente y en un tosido exasperante dio su último respiro. Edward lo miraba en un rincón temblando… no había querido matarlo… En su mano llevaba una daga plateada bañada en sangre…  
  
Ya no aguantaba más, todo lo que había pasado… tan sólo quería que se acabara, puso aquella arma sobre su propio cuello y con la mano temblorosa lo sostuvo titubeante…  
  
—Ya no… ya no… —musitó.  
  
Era momento de rendirse ya no le quedaba más…  
  
—¿Cerca…? —susurró y dejó caer la daga, por fin caía en la cuenta de las últimas palabras de aquel tipo, nunca le había fallado una pista… ¿Qué tan cerca? ¿En este país…? ¿En esta ciudad? O… ¿en casa…?  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Edward abrió la puerta de su antiguo hogar. El lugar estaba cubierto de polvo y telarañas… No era de extrañarse, el lugar siempre había estado limpio porque él hacía el aseo, él cuidaba de aquella casa y de aquel hombre que nunca le brindo siquiera un poco de cariño.  
  
Sonrió recordando las aventuras que había vivido junto con su mejor amigo. Allen siempre estaba en aquel lugar, lo ayudaba en la limpieza, en la cocina, le hacía compañía…  
  
Cuando desapareció, lo buscó en todos los lugares en los que siempre estaban, en el campo, en el pueblo, pero en esa casa no lo hizo… ¡Que tonto había sido! ¿Por qué nunca se le ocurrió buscar ahí?  
  
Recorrió los pasillos mientras era inundo por un fin sin de retrospectivas, se sentía feliz… a pesar de que en esa casa había sufrido mucho también había vivido cosas buenas.  
  
_Ahora era el momento_ … buscó por toda la casa y no encontró rastro de su amigo. Se habían acabado todos los escenarios posibles… tan sólo quedaba aquella puerta. Cautelosamente recorrió el pasillo y llegó hasta ella. Estaba entreabierta, descubriría que había adentro por fin…  
  
La empujó y el sonido rechinante de las bisagras le erizó la piel, estaba completamente oscuro y el olor a flores aún prevalecía…  
  
—Por fin… por fin estas aquí…—se escuchó un susurró al fondo de la habitación y Edward reconoció de inmediato la voz.  
  
—Allen… —susurró mientras sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, con una gran sonrisa se sumergió a la penumbra en busca de aquel único ser que quería más que como amigo… como un hermano…

 

* * *

  
  
  
Sus murmullos y risas se escuchaban por toda la casa polvorienta. ‘Aquel hombre’ tragó saliva y se dirigió hacia el origen de aquellos ruidos. Sabía perfectamente que Edward había vuelto a casa; no estaba del todo enterado de lo que le había ocurrido en los años que estuvo fuera, pero había procurado mantenerse al tanto y dejar siempre ‘pistas’ para que su hijo volviera…  


— _¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Cómo no podíamos entrar a este lugar ni siquiera de puntitas? ¡Lo logramos!_   

— _¡Sí! Todo eso aún lo recuerdo. Éramos muy pequeños…_

  
  
Se acercó sigilosamente y llegó hasta la puerta, que siempre le prohibió a su hijo, estaba completamente abierta y dudoso se postró bajo el marco de aquel misterioso lugar…  
  
Nunca le permitió el paso a su vástago porque aquel lugar lo llenaba de tristeza, había perdido a su amada esposa cuando Edward había nacido y aquel dolor nunca pudo expresarlo con algo más que no fueran golpes, gritos y maltratos contra su hijo que no tenía culpa alguna. Era por eso que cuando creció Edward, se entregó a la bebida, la conciencia le remordía… era su culpa que Edward hubiera llegado a tanto…  
  
Entre la oscuridad pudo distinguir algunos viejos muebles, ropa de mujer, un tocador lleno de perfumes, cajas y a Edward que permanecía con los ojos muy abiertos mirándose a un gran espejo, hablando y riendo solo… No, hablando y riendo con ese gran amigo que nunca existió.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Número de palabras: 1968  
> Fecha aproximada de creación: Septiembre 2008


End file.
